Unlocked Doors
by SidheDuchess
Summary: The meeting of the mauraders in their first year of Hogwarts, it's a MWPP fic, R&R, and flame, if necessary, if you guys want another fic just say s'il vous plait!


September 1st, 1971  
  
Remus Lupin was of average size for an eleven year old. His curly, honey brown hair layed on his angular shaped head. It was what his younger sister called a controlled mess. This controlled mess dangled just over amber-green eyes, which were at the moment peering at the crowd at Platform 9 ¾ quarters.  
  
Though average as he seemed, he knew he wasn't so, for he had a secret. This secret almost kept him from attending one of the best wizarding schools in the world, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Luckily the Transfiguration professor had found a way.  
  
"Well, dear, I guess you have everything," Natalya Lupin, his mother, declared with tears in her eyes, "You behave at Hogwarts, and mind you keep out of trouble!"  
  
"I will, Mum," he answered back while hugging his mum one last time before he headed onto the Hogwarts' Express.  
  
Walking down the corridor he noticed not many coaches had vacancies. They were all full of laughing, smiling kids. Some his age. Some older. He came across one coach with only two boys in it. They looked his age. By the look of it ,Remus thought they could be brothers. They both had untidy black hair. Yet one had dark eyes and was a bit taller. The other had blue eyes framed by oval glasses. They looked at him.   
  
"Sorry, just wondering if I could join you? The train is a bit full."  
  
The boy with dark eyes smirked and answered with a simple, "Sure," then he added, "By the way I'm Sirius Black. This rascal right here is James Potter," James gave a small wave before Sirius continued, "And you are?"  
  
"Remus. Remus Lupin."  
  
"Well, go on, sit down," James laughed. Something about these two made Remus feel right at home. A few minutes later a tiny flaxen haired boy walked down the aisle looking for a seat.  
"Do you reckon we should lend him a seat?" Remus inquired to his two new friends.  
  
Sirius scowled, "Nah, there's something about that kid. Something that I don't like."  
  
"Ah, c'mon. I feel sorry for the chap," James sympathized.  
  
"Yeah, he does look like a poor little swot," Remus agreed.  
  
"Oh, alright!" Sirius declared. They waved the boy over to them to find his name was Peter Pettigrew. For an hour, laughter and jokes echoed through their coach. Then Sirius had an idea…  
  
"We're the Marauders! Pranksters, trouble makers, and rule breakers extraordinaire!"  
  
They all put their hands in and agreed.  
  
"Don't we need a motto or something to show our Marauder pride?" Remus asked looking very quizzically. He was never good with coming up quotes and the such.  
  
After several very excruciating moments of thought it was James who spoke first, "You know I think I just might have it…"  
  
"Then grace us with your brilliance will you?" Sirius sarcastically drawled out.  
  
"I solemnly swear, I am up to no good."  
  
From then on out that was their saying. No it wasn't exactly Julius Caesar with: "I came, I saw, I conquered," but it was good enough for four boys just looking to have some fun.  
--- --- ---  
  
"James, just do it!"  
  
"Yeah go on with it already!" The boys chided. James had been given the sacred first act of marauding. James, whom had decent aim, threw a Dragon Dung Smoke bomb into the coach diagonally in front of them. A few minutes afterwards coughing noises and many 'ughs' and a murmuring 'gross' came from the coach. Very girly sounding voices they were, though it's hard to tell them apart at the age of eleven. Then there was whispering…  
  
Three very miffed girls walked out of the coach and over to the one where the boys were barreling over in laughter. One of the girls was tall, dark and obviously of African descent. Another one had long blonde hair and big, weirdly colored eyes. You couldn't tell if they were blue, silver, or violet. James only noticed the smallest of the three. She had long auburn hair and the brightest green eyes he'd ever seen. She was the one to speak first.  
  
"So I take it you found that extremely funny," she narrowed her eyes at them. Remus thought she was cute, but hardly anything to be afraid of.  
  
Sirius seemed to think the same thing because all he did was smirk and reply, "So you are right."  
  
For a moment the boys looked at the three girls with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. They were wondering what they were going to say now. When it came the girls lifted their narrowed eyes and smiled, and the tall girl said, "So did we." 


End file.
